Bermuda
by Chaotic Charisma
Summary: The Isle of the Lost, the land of the forgotten, and the damned. A place for the villains and 'evil doers' to live out their days in the bed they made. Auradon claims the kids would be better off with their parents, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, or does it? Dark AU, Mature themes, fem OC A Descendents rewrite!
1. Land of the Lost

**Summary: **The Isle of the lost, the land of the forgotten, and damned. A place for villains and ''evil-doers' to live out their days in the bed they made. They claim the kids would be better off with their parents, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, or does it?

Rated M for mature themes, abuse, assault, and you know, villainry (ie. Murder, kidnapping, Frollo)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Disney properties, obviously

* * *

**A_/n:_ **Wow another story, and a Disney one? My how far I've fallen. But for real, Disney Descendents is an interesting concept, and sure they couldn't go in depth much since it is a kids movie, therefore I decided to put my own twist to it! Yes, this will have several OCs, and the general format is the same as my other ones, ie an oc with prior knowledge, la da da. This is a combo of movies/the game and instead of Ginny Gothel, it's my OC.

(Honestly, no one will read this story but hey, that's fine)

* * *

"_Bloody bloody Mary tell you what you just say.  
You been talkin' reckless, you don't want a problem,  
Murda murda murda there's no running away,  
They won't hear you scream"_

**-Bermuda** By Sickick

She found herself alone, as usual, walking down the crooked filthy streets of the Isle. Everything here was rotten.

The people.

The food.

The houses too and perhaps the only places that were relatively clean were Maleficent's and Grimhilde house, and even then it wasn't that clean.

The streets were packed, but that was to be expected on a Monday, shipments of the leftovers and throwaways of the Auradons were arriving within the hour and already many were out waiting to take all they could.

In the beginning, she had turned her nose up to such things, yet within a few months, she too had given in and on several occasions will be seen waiting around to nab and run. But today was not going to be one of those times, no today was a special day and she had places to be. That is if everyone was willing to leave her alone, for once.

Unfortunately for her, someone just had to interrupt her day.

"Oi, Dame!"

She glared at the person who spoke, rolling her eyes in annoyance, ignoring the person as she continued walking. There were many things she disliked about the Isle, from the stench to the food, or lack thereof, to the people but most of all her name.

Her mother, the one and only Gothel gifted that name to her. It was ridiculous, Dame, her mother's title, though she did count herself lucky. She could've been far worse off. She may have ended up like Mal or the many Gaston jr's, even Jay's name was bad. It may have also been the reason why Evie and she got along.

Evie for _Evil_

Dame for, well, _Dame Gothel_

Villains really needed help when naming things she noted. At least Cruella and Anastasia had a unique name for their kids, though she did hear that Carlos would've been called Crueler. She shivered at the thought, that really would've been the worst name.

"Hey Dame where are you going?"

She huffed impatiently and annoyed, "I'm on my way to Evie's little party, you know where you should be heading to Zevon," she answered to the dark blue highlighted hair boy who had taken up walking beside her.

The boy only grinned, "I was on my way for your information I was just- Wait come back!" Zevon called out to her as she began to weave through the crowds of people, quickly losing the boy.

Was it mean and rude of her? Perhaps, in a past life, she would've agreed but this was the Isle, there was no such thing as playing nice. It was a means of survival and the only way to get by was to be cruel and ruthless. That's how everyone was taught to be, the villains mostly remaking their kids into their image though some did ignore and treat them as servants.

In some morbid sense, Dame was lucky with who she had for a parent. True Gothel was nowhere near perfect, and in fact, a manipulate cold-hearted person, but at least for her first few years of life treated her well, or as well as a baby could be treated on the Isle. Dame was fed, clothed, and taught a few things on survival.

She learned to take what you can, never say please or thank you if someone is struggling let them, never ask for help or beg, feelings mean nothing here so never cry, a pretty face could get a lot. Bat an eyelash, smile, and smirk, whisper sweet nothings and lies may get you food, and as Gothel told her, "opening your legs will feed you for a month".

Mother dearest was never one with positive advice.

Walking by some of the houses and pits of sewage waste strewn about, Dame would, at times remember pieces of things. Like at that very moment, walking past Dr. Facillers shop house duo, his daughter Freddie, seemingly on her way with her dad to Evie's party. A song began to loop in her mind, images of flashing green, golds, blues, and browns swirled around as moving pictures of who she could only assume were of Princess Tiana and her now husband, Naveen fill her mind.

'_Get everything you want, lose what you had  
Down here in New Orleans'_

'_There ain't nothin' gonna stop me now 'Cause I'ma almost there'_

'_I hope you're satisfied  
But if you ain't, don't blame me!  
You can blame my friends on the other side'_

Dame shook her head as the flashes and music disappeared from her mind as she continued down the road storing the information she had just witnessed in the back of her mind.

Sometimes, though rare but getting more common as each day passed, Dame would find herself being flashed with information and details of things that she had never experienced, at least that she knew of. Things like movies and games, actual books and decent looking food (and food that she didn't know was real such as kale and avocado, whatever those were) modes of transportation called airplanes and a place that didn't have magic yet was far better than the Isle. She didn't know when the visions and glimpses of a different life first occurred but somehow she had just gotten used to it. It wasn't like she could tell anyone about it.

Dame wasn't sure if it was magic or some other rare ability she was gifted with. And seeing how magic and any such 'gifts' were deemed illegal and banned by the Auradonians, she wouldn't dare bring attention to her. At least attention like that.

She had a theory that involved the magic flower her mother had once used as if it were drugs, though she dare not say a word to her on the matter, Gothel was still bitter and envious, it would only add fuel to the fire. Not to mention she had very little idea on who her other biological parent was, but it wasn't like there wasn't a bunch of various possibilities.

Luckily for her, Dame rarely saw the woman who called herself her 'mother'. She herself, either keeping to her attic bedroom or out wandering about while Gothel tended to manipulate the more naive residents on the Isle to do her bidding while she tried to remain beautiful. Some days, Dame would return to their decrepit house (amusingly being a tower, most likely some form of poetic justice) and find Gothel strewed in front of the large dirtied vanity they possessed applying copious of aging cremes and hair dyes (the majority expired or mislabeled).

It wasn't like Gothel was ugly. In fact he relatively remained the same as she had when she had the showdown with Rapunzel and Eugene (at least from Dame's vague visions of the events somehow projected on something called a tv), with a few exceptions of a couple grey strands here and there and perhaps one slightly formed brow wrinkle, the former of which Gothel would yank out to preserve her looks. But she certainly was not the most attractive women on the Isle, Grimhilde took the title of 'fairest' to the point where her skin was paper white, and Ursula had fallen through the cracks in terms of looks, none of them were they praised beauty of the Isle, that title fell on the Queen Narissa.

By the time she reached the party, mostly everyone who was anyone was already there. Her own mother, she saw, was seen by the trees laughing with Clayton and a few others having, of course, arrived far earlier than her, most likely helping Grimhilde with her appearance no doubt.

All around her, Dame could see the amusement and joy fly around her. Anastasia and Drizzella helping out with the food dispensing (the former displaying her baby bump underneath the hashed up dress she wore), Captain Hook amusing the children while Gaston lifted the blushing birthday girl up with ease, even Shere Khan sat idly in the trees with a content look on his face. At a glance, none of them looked like villains, it was almost like a snapshot of what life could've been. Of course, things didn't last long when Dame caught the purple hair of a certain girl glaring down at the scene with anger and disgust.

Almost like a flash, images sprang to life of what she could only assume was an older Mal locking Evie in Cruella's fur closet while she believes, was Jay kicking her too. In a second, Dame found herself back at the party dazed and confused, looking between the two girls before the realization hit her.

Sometimes the images were useful, showing her answers to tests, providing her knowledge on medicine and healing wounds, and others were useless pieces of junk. The image she had seen, the first of what she could only fathom as a 'future event' was certainly a grave thing, her mind whirring as she ran up to the blue haired girl as quickly as she could.

Although they weren't the closest, they would be what she would call 'close acquainted' seeing as how their mothers would throw them into a room to play (Evie trying to do Dame's makeup), Dame still didn't want the things she saw to happen. You weren't supposed to care for others on the Isle, you look out for yourself and sometimes your family depending on your parent, but that was it. Allyship meant very little anymore, but she didn't care much, blaming her actions on not thinking clearly as she pulled the confused Evie away and towards Maleficent's decrepit house.

"Where are we going, Dame? Is there something wrong with my face? Oh no! Is my makeup smudged? Nose shiny? If mom sees-"

Dame shook her head gripping tighter on her wrist hissing, "Did you forget to invite someone? You know, a certain child of the Mistress of Evil, the one who cursed a whole kingdom due to not being invited to a birthday party of a certain fair skin princess?" Trying her best to spell it out for her, watching as Evie's worried expression over her face changed into that of horror understanding the predicament she was in.

To say the look of that befell Evie's face was anything but fearful was an understatement as the blue-haired girl began running as fast as her legs could carry her, stopping directly under the balcony where Mal was sneering down from. "Mal! Aren't you coming to my party?"

Dame could only watch as the purple haired girl looked taken aback before glaring down upon her as they went back and forth. Somehow, Evie had managed to convince her that, no she totally didn't mean to forget to invite her, but that she assumed it was implied that she could attend after all the child of Maleficent was automatically invited to everything that happened on the Isle.

Once that had ended in relative peace, the three returned to the party as the crisis that Dame had seen a glimpse of disappeared from her mind, now being replaced by yet a new one.

She may be a child, even with a dump of knowledge, but it would take an idiot (which wasn't as hard to come by as it seemed) to not see that no matter how well off everyone appeared to, the laughter, the joyous celebration, and the almost unevil like atmosphere, it wouldn't last long. The Isle was not a place for good things or love, no this before her was a mere visage of false security.

**_Welcome to the land of the lost_**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Notes**:

*Songs from the Princess and the Frog

*Freddie - Dr. Faciliers daughter (from the game)

*Zevon- Son of Yzma (from the game)

*Queen Narissa is from Enchanted

*Descriptions of the party comes from the book series opening

*Crisis adverted, aka Evie sent into exile (and then bullied by Mal) for not inviting her to her sixth bday party. I changed the outcome

* * *

**Edited**/**Revised**: 6/9/2019


	2. A Day in the Isle

**Summary: **The Isle of the lost, the land of the forgotten, and damned. A place for villains and ''evil-doers' to live out their days in the bed they made. They claim the kids would be better off with their parents, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, or does it?

Dark AU, Mature themes, rewrite of Disney Descendents. Oc! Isle centric

* * *

**Rated M** for mature themes, abuse, mugging, rape, suicidal thoughts, and you know, villainry (ie. Murder, kidnapping, Frollo)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Disney properties, obviously

* * *

**A/N:** So this took a while. I ended up getting distracted with the Descendants 3 pictures, like damn Cheyenne Jackson as Hades is smokin, and the new looks are very very blue and red. Also Carlos kind of looks like he stepped out of a sci-fi, and I can't tell if Mal's hair is new blue either...hmm.

* * *

The dreams began when she was four.

Dreams of a time and place unlike her own. Where there were no villains or heroes, no magic, fairies or witches. Instead, those things were merely the world of fiction and imaginative thoughts. Even after three years into having these visions, words and almost foreign memories continuously bouncing through her head, Dame still couldn't grasp them nor control them in any sense.

Dame awoke early that morning. The sun had just begun to poke it's head from beneath the sea as the sky filled with bright oranges and yellows, scaring away the darkness with its light. It was a common occurrence, her waking up to the bright glowing orb of the morning. Although it wasn't exactly by choice as her bed was in the highest room in the tower she lived in, not to mention the window itself was a gaping ceiling to floor hole that was just as wide. If she were not careful in her sleep, Dame would no doubt find herself tumbling out of her attic space to the fifty or so feet ground below.

Rolling out from beneath her nest of blankets, fabrics, and moth-bitten carpets she slept in, Dame threw on her usual outfit of patchwork rags, commonly considered as clothing, at least here. Gathering her trusty but very worn satchel she tossed her weathered journal inside before stalking quietly down the tower steps. Making sure to pass Gothel's room with the utmost sneaking, no doubt the woman was in the company of a 'nightly guest' or three depending, Dame grabbed one of the less rotten bananas from the kitchen space (a hovel of a room with a fireplace and doorless fridge), before leaving the dark and broken tower that was her home.

It was funny how Gothel had somehow managed to snag the tower considering the nice isolation of it as well as being wedged between Ursula/Hook's territory and Gastons. Although a major part was most likely due to her mother's 'sleeping' arrangements she had that involved various men and several women throughout the Isle and with how vocal the woman could be probably scared a large portion of people away. It was the only logical explanation as to why they didn't need to double up with another family unlike the large majority of the Isle had to do.

There were exceptions to that of course, Maleficent and Grimhilde being too feared to even be considered, Cruella being way too crazy for anyone to live with (as the general public agreed on that), and the Tremaines and Gaston's 'family' were so big on their own they couldn't really make space for others. Several others like Dr. Facilier and Jafar lived above or behind their shops not that they seemed to bothered by their living place.

More notable villains, like Captain Hook and Ursula, shared one of the large shacks along the water although, given the sea witch running her own restaurant she could live in and the pirate having several ships that both himself and his crew stayed in, the house was mostly a playground for their kids if anything. And the likes of Shan-Yu managed to make the multiple family places work, turning his house and the street around it into a lack of a better term, a Red Light District.

The reason for the doubling or even tripling up was primarily due to the Isle's small size. It could barely host all the villains when it first was implemented and by the time the kids started being popped out left and right, there was beyond no room. The other reason was probably due to protection purposes. Either way, the kids didn't make the population any better.

Thank you, villains, for being unable to keep it in their parents._ Very appreciated._

Making her way to one of the only open fields where things could grow, Dame began her bi-weekly picking process, gathering up herbs and flowers that she could use for medicine. Her knowledge regarding them came from the same source where she got all her information from, the visions.

Sometimes they came as dreams, spasms, and some just inserting themselves into her line of sight before disappearing like hallucinations. On occasion, information would automatically be registered into her mind like a book she had memorized to being moving pictures through the eyes of someone else. It was odd and crazy but either way, it was useful to her.

Doctors and medicine was a rarity on the Isle and while some villains or their lackeys had some basic understanding of healing (some more than others), it was mostly far and few between. Grimhilde, Ursula, and Facilier were the only three to have any medical expertise, the former of which hoarded to herself, the second never needing to call upon it, and the last would only give the bare minimum of treatment for a high cost and then force the patient to return again and again whilst basically signing their soul over to the man.

And so that left Dame as the only other being that could perform a hint of decent medical assistance and was willing to help out. At least sort of.

Dame did aid some, those who could pay as nothing could be free, a few trinkets here, scraps of food there, clothing and books if they were in useable condition, and even if not she'd take it anyways. If people couldn't pay, favors and debts were made to her, a funny situation given the fact she was merely seven years old yet had begun the start of a 'mini-empire' as Zevon told her trying to convince the girl to let the boy into her 'protection' and 'gang' (the idea of which she laughed and dismissed the boy).

At first, she wouldn't help others, unwilling to get involved in territory disputes, family feuds, and the various battles and fights that filled every corner and alley of the Isle. But after a few months, it became too hard to resist the curiosity of what she could be able to do in terms of healing and medicine, and so slowly and in the shadows, she began tending to the wounds, sicknesses, and injuries of various individuals. Of course, it didn't take long for the shadow gang, Freddy, Kaa's son Taka, and Reza Nasira's son to hear the word of her newfound talents and by the end of that week, the whole isle became aware to it too.

Gothel had, like always claimed any notable thing Dame did as her own, crediting herself for her daughter's talent which of course was quickly debunked by the Tremaines (who Dame had become their 'personal' midwife), Ursula, and most surprisingly, the woman's only ally Grimhilde who knew that she possessed no skill for medicine. After that embarrassment, Dame was then ignoring profusely by the woman and once again left to her own devices, a neglectful mother was better than an abusive one.

It was on her way back from the field, stopping by the docks and catching a glimpse of a certain dark-haired pirate on her way to an adventure, Harriet Hook.

The two of them, Harriet and Dame, had a strange relationship. They didn't hate each other nor ever attacked one another, the pirate never once attacking or hunting her down. Of course, it didn't mean that they were close either, but at the same time, they were probably the closest you could get on the Isle especially if you weren't blood-related. They shared more of a neutral relationship if put into words, Dame offered her services by patching and dressing the injuries of her crew and anyone on the docks who needed it and the pirates of the Hook crews knew not to attack or steal from her.

It was a nice situation if she were being honest, even if she were not near the docks and, for example at the bazaar and if a pirate was nearby they would escort her on her shopping trip until she was done. True it was a claim stake and while it was unsettling at first she grew to ignore but appreciated the pirates she'd come across.

The thing that did cause Dame to falter and walk closer to the pirate was the fact that two others were with her, a blonde haired girl and a dark-haired eyeliner wearing boy, CJ and Harry Hook. And as it seemed to be the norm, the three were arguing, probably over who got to have the ship for the day if their drawn swords and fighting stances were anything to go by.

It was common knowledge of the Isle that Harriet was the best sword fighter there while her siblings were miles behind her abilityand skill (although she was four years older than Harry who was a year older then Dame) while the next best was probably Han Westergarrd and then Captain Hook himself followed by Shan-Yu, Uma, and Hanna (Hans daughter).

Deciding to stick around a little while longer though remained in the back as to not accidentally get hit by a flying blade (which had happened several times before unfortunately), Dame plopped herself down on one of the less broken crates at the front of the dock. Harriet's crew having noticed her, most had nodded her way in acknowledgment already summarizing the outcome of the three-way death fight before it begun, glad she was there at standby.

Despite the life and death battles, the three Hooks would laugh and joke through it all, at least generally. Even though they fought with weapons, always trying to shank the other, the Hooks were probably the closest and in all healthiest family there. Captain Hook, though more of an absentee father to all of his children (there were another 2 on the way from different women) at least he made an attempt to care and teach them things. He passed down pirate trades and seafaring secrets taught them sword fighting and treasure hunting for each one. Sure, he let them settle their arguments through swords and cannons, but he held enough trust in them not to murder each other (or break his rum bottles).

At least the pirate shown some semblance of love or care unlike some did, like the Queen of Hearts, Yzma, or Hans. And the crews of the pirates, while common knowledge to betray other crews and allies, they would forever remain loyal to their captain. And since the Hooks held the reigns of the largest and strongest crew, one would be a fool to backstab them. Yes, the Hook pirates were nowhere near perfect, though at least they could look after their own a sentiment that was not so visible among the other villains (Anastasia Tremaine who had tried to foster and mother the many of the kids before she gave up) and surprisingly enough Hades who was the most chill and possible best parent there.

Before long, the duel was over, and with no big surprise, Harriet won easily, stepping over her fallen siblings like dead flies. The blonde quirked her lips at Dame before shrugging and boarding the ship with her crew. Once the ship had left the dock, sailing along the Isle's border as the barrier only allowed 30 yards or so of space making their ships significantly smaller than true pirate vessels, she made her way over to the defeated pirates.

"Come to laugh at us Dame?" hissed the frustrated and bitter boy, "Or perhaps you're just waiting to kill us now that we're at our low like a snake?"

Dame rolled her eyes, he was always like that after a loss as if it was somehow embarrassing yo lose to the best fighter there. "Would you like me to dress your injuries or would you rather spout idiocracy?" She replied deciding to look over CJ instead who was at least better tempered and didn't spit at her help.

"It's not like you know anything about fighting or pirates. You're the daughter of a liar and whore."

She raised her brow. It wasn't the first nor would it be the last time her mother would be called that, she was, of course, a master manipulator, a femme fatale and the Isle seemed to increase her mother's explicit activities. Although both herself and the blonde shared a look, as in fact about all the mothers of Hook's children were in fact prostitutes, however, Dame wasn't in the mood to argue that.

After bandaging up the small cuts and cleaning them with alcohol on C.J who quickly left with her sword, most likely off to challenge someone worse at swordplay then herself, Dame turned her attention on Harry who remained staring at her.

"You just going to stare at me all day or will you let me look at you?" She said blankly as his shoulders went slack in submission, allowing her to come closer. Again, this always happened, each and every time, fighting, insults, and then submitting. It certainly got old after the fourteenth time, not that the pirate seemed to care at all.

It was a slightly awkward silence that passed through the two. Because of how the dock was she had to almost straddle the boy while she cleaned out his wound and rechecking how the old ones were healing and scarring over. All around the pair, the dock and ports were bustling, all eyes away from the two with uncaring nonchalance as it wasn't a too uncommon sight.

"You done yet?" Harry asked her, though it came out more like a sarcastic quip, while Dame, totally not on purpose rubbed the alcohol rub a little too hard into his wound making him hiss and jolt away.

"Oops, my bad," she said despite her tone, "Yea, I'm done now, no need to thank me." Before she could even stand up and move away from Harry he bolted upwards, grabbing his sword and with a 'tch' and a few not so charming words went off towards his father's ship.

She sighed in annoyance. A part of her wanted to stop giving out her services to the boy, the ungrateful pirate, However, she also knew that because of her skill, the only she had that wasn't following the footsteps of her mother and sleeping her way to get things (at least both Narissa and Grimhilde hadn't stooped to such a level) Dame had the protection of the pirates. And not just the pirates, but the docks, ports, and anywhere near the waters that were the Hook's or Ursula's property, even if the later was far more neutral to her.

Sure she could cut out the boy but that would gain the ire of his family who wouldn't take too kindly to her 'betrayal' of one of their own. And even if she did align herself with others such as Facilier, or the Tremaines (the later having given her free reign on their hair and nail salons, no questions asked), it wouldn't do much good. The Pirates owned the seas and the shore, and seeing as how the Isle was an actual island, Dame would never not feel their wrath.

And so she remained giving her services out to them as for why should she punish the group when there was only one rude bastard in the mix? Harriet and C.J were decent enough and their crews always helpful. Besides they were strong allies, it would be stupid to turn them away.

Realizing she was, once again out of clean (or in her case, slightly not as dirty) cloth for bandages as well as running a bit low on alcohol, as it was the only thing that she could use to sterilize wounds and tools (and boiling the water wouldn't do much as it was so contaminated already and take too long to filter), Dame made her way back towards the bazaar and trader streets.

After grabbing what she needed from her usual dealers, and stopping by Freddie's store to see if they had anything new to be had, Dame finished up her shopping.

The rest of her day would've been fine except for a very out of place interruption happening from someone she never expected to see. Nor was what they told her something she never once dreamed of hearing, especially on the Isle.

"I need your help."

She gave the son of Jafar a look. Dame wasn't close to the boy, but she certainly had dealings with him in the past. Of course, everyone on the Isle had too, he stole from everyone and then made everyone buy their things back for even more then it was worth. After two or three times of the thief taking this or that, thankfully nothing to important to her, he grew bored seeing as how she gave him little attention nor ever went to buy or beg for the stolen goods back. After a few months of her things remaining in their shop, they had 'magically' been returned to her.

But other than that she never spoke to him before. Unlike his father who she had made a deal with, if he let her have first dibs to anything regarding medicine or even books, the two kids shared nothing with the other. So it did strike her as strange or perhaps peculiar that he had appeared from the shadows and decided to talk to her.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked trying to clarify what the boy, Jay just said.

"I said," he repeated a tad annoyed, "I need your help, Dame. That medical stuff you do, I need it."

She stared at him for a good few seconds before stifling a laugh, "Seriously? You can't just take it you know, it's not something you can steal."

"That's not what I meant," he barked back angrily, "I'm not even the one who needs you, it's Carlos."

Her laughs caught in her throat as she sobered up rather quickly, "What do you mean? Explain Jay." And so for the next five minutes, in a hidden and secluded area of the trader's center, the son of Jafar told her everything. How Othello heard the boy crying, and figured he had been locked in his horrible mother's closet and how Jay thought the only person who could help sneak him out was her.

It was a bit funny how despite the liar of a mother she had, Dame was one of the most trustworthy beings on the Isle. Uma and Hanna were the other most trustworthy, surprisingly, though it mostly only applies to their parents, not their peers. Dame never asked questions, she never looked further in nor shared personal information, as partially due to her information it wasn't good as a doctor to reveal patient data.

Although she wasn't actually a doctor, nor were the residents of the Isle her patients, most would willingly hand her over and feed her to the demons if it meant a night with a full belly. Yet, for a price, she'd give aid to someone no matter what, maybe that was why people saw her as 'kind' and 'too good' (even if she also had her fair share of poisons and excelled in Potion theory).

"Alright, I understand. Let me guess, you need my help to bust him out then?" She concluded when the boy had finished his long story. "Yea, that sounds about right, Othello will keep watch. My father doesn't expect either of us home, not as he'd care anyway, and your place is the most secluded to take him."

Dame nodded in confirmation as the two began their way towards the de Vil house. The son of de Vil wasn't close to Jay, in fact, she was sure they had never even spoken to, but nevertheless, she didn't ask why he wanted to save Carlos. Jay never seemed like one to associate with others, the lone wolf type of person, always working and stealing for his father to the point where he did it out of habit. She couldn't even recall anyone besides Mal and Evie ever speaking to the boy and in those cases, it primarily the way their parents made trade deals with one another.

So perhaps Jafar had a business relationship with Cruella and that's how Jay knew of Carlos, or maybe he had an empathetic bone in his body. Then again, Carlos was the sweetest boy in the world, like a little brother that you wanted to give the world to.

She and he had met a year prior, his mother had taken things too far once and called in a favor to Gothel. So mother dearest sent Dame over to help Carlos and make sure he didn't die. It was a terrifying sight to see the boy as well as the woman, a true monster of a villain she was to her son. Dame had to spend an entire 2 weeks at the house before the woman deemed her son in 'perfectly fine shape' despite her protests that he wasn't and had booted her out without any gratitude, as usual.

When they arrived at the de Vil house, Othello was already waiting for the pair. The small bird with bright red and blue feathers swooped down to the two and gesturing them towards the back of the house as to not be seen by the prying eyes of the street.

Once the coast was clear, Othello keeping watch and making sure Cruella was nowhere in sight, Jay and Dame shuffled inside the house. Creeping through an open window that as open just enough for the two, they hurriedly found Carlos.

Folded up into a small ball and locked from the inside, was Carlos, who was surrounded by Cruella's fearsome fur collection. But while the thought of a simple fur closet wasn't scary in the slightest, this one was the worst and probably worst torturous place on the Isle.

The claws and teeth all sharpened and glistening under the broken light which made them reflect menacingly. It was a tight space, impossible for anyone to actually stand in there, much less sleep or sit, guaranteeing it to injure anyone who had found themselves unlucky enough to be trapped in it.

It was like an iron maiden, only with the dead eyes of animals staring into your soul to the point of tears and madness.

That was where they found Carlos.

From the looks of it, he had been there a while, at least a day, and probably more knowing how Cruella was, forgetful and full of spite, even to her own flesh and blood.

Cuts and nasty slashes covered his chalky looking skin, as not just his body but his clothes and the floor below him was stained in dark red blood. He was whimpering, his lips quivering and body shaking from the cold and hunger to no doubt. The softest of words spilling from his broken and hoarse lips in the mantra of 'I'm sorry' and 'please mommy' over and over again.

It took a good minute for the two of them to snap out of their frozen states. Cautiously stepping closer, Dame leaned down beside the boy, not caring when one of the claws on a fur coat sliced up her cheek, "Hey Carlos, it's me, Dame, Jay's here with me." She began as she carefully brushed his face with her fingertips almost scared to startle him. Sad eyes creaked open as he looked up at her in fear and bewilderment before jolting backward in the realization that the door was open, and both Jay and she were blocking it.

"N-N-no! Please...I'm s-sorry m-mom, don't le-et her- I didn't mean-n -"

Half sentences of apologizes and fear rolled out from him as Dame gripped onto him to keep him from backing into the spikey teeth behind him. "Shh, shh, Carlos, it's okay. It's going to be okay. No one's going to hurt you alright? Trust me when I say neither I nor Jay will lay a finger on you." She tried reassuring the sobbing boy as he slowly began to calm and laying his head against her chest.

After a few more minutes she looked up at Jay who nodded, itching to get Carlos and himself out of there as fast as he could, "I know we don't know each other well Carlos, but I'm Jay and Dame and I are going to get you out of here you feel." And with that, the son of Jafar carefully locked his arms around the far too small boy as Dame shifted the weight over to him.

Making sure they left the place exactly as they arrived, she closed the closet door having half a mind to set the building on fire. Of course, she would never, as it would easily be blamed on Carlos and that would be a firestorm no one wanted. Taking one last look around the beaten and broken place, Dame followed Jay, who was still carrying the crying boy, out the window much to the relief of Othello, who didn't want anything bad to happen to them, at least Jay knowing his dad would plunk him alive.

Slinking through the alleys and jumping on a few of the rooftops and making a slight detour through the bazaar as they had wrapped Carlos in a ratted shawl to cover his face in case anyone noticed he was missing from the de Vil place (which was highly unlikely as he almost never was allowed out). Once they passed through all the unseen areas they finally arrived at the trees, making sure to not wander in Chernobog's territory as they made it to the tower.

Jay gave her a 'really?' look, never having seen the tower before as she rolled her eyes before entering the hallowed place. Checking that her mother and any lingering 'playmates' or guests weren't there, she motioned for the others to follow her.

Closing the door behind them as Carlos was set down on her bed nest of blankets as Jay and Othello began to look around the hemisphere room. While they poked through her things Dame on the other handset to work. First cleaning and disinfecting everything, and she didn't know if she should be relieved or more concerned with Carlos's lack of reaction to the alcohol she used.

His skin begun filling with color once more as she finished wrapping and cleaning his cuts. There wasn't much more she could do for him except giving the boy a small cup of soup (which was just broth and some questionable green things in it) along with a stale crust of bread. Thankfully, he didn't notice that she had slipped in a few expired pain pills that she had thankfully found a few months past in one of the trash shipments, and though expired, it was at least something.

Once Carlos had fallen asleep, his body curled up in a tight ball with Othello snuggled around his arms. It was a peaceful sight, almost sweet as she got up from the nest of blankets careful not to disturb them as she tip-toed over to Jay.

"He's asleep finally. The medicine should be kicking in and he'll be out for a while. I'll need to redress his wounds in about six hours." She told him as the boy only nodded, face and body turned away from her.

Dame followed Jay's gaze, finding him staring out into the darkened night that was on full view from her window. But the view over the Isle was not what grabbed his attention but rather the bright shining lights that came from across the water, Auradon.

"Interesting view you have," he commented after a few moments, "It looks like a giant light bulb," himself referring to the outrageously lit city lights that covered every inch of the shore.

She nodded in agreement as the two fell into silence once again, "Ever imagine what it would be like to live there?" She asked him curiously even though she knew full well that such a question, asked the wrong person could result in her being maimed, stabbed, or thrown off a cliff.

The dark haired boy simply hummed in affirmation, "I think life would be better if we lived there-" he looked over at Carlos and Othello's sleeping form as they snuggled closer under the mound of blankets, "-and they deserve better, they don't fit here, just like you. You're too nice, too helpful, you're not evil like the rest of us."

"Just because you're a thief, it doesn't mean you're evil Jay. Look at Aladdin or Eugene, they were thieves and look how they ended up," Dame tried to reason although it fell to deaf ears when he laughed at them.

"But look at all the people in the bazaar or the cobbles, their theives and they ended u here, this is where I belong."

"..."

"What? Chernobog got your tongue? If you have something to say, say it I think we've reached that level in our relationship."

"If-" she paused fiddling with the loose threads on her shirt, "-if you had the choice, would you want to leave the Isle? If somehow Auradon decided to let us, you, to go there, attend school and live there, would you?" She asked in full honesty, as she recalled the blurry visions of him and Carlos dressed in Aurodorian sports uniforms and smiling brightly under the blue and white banners.

The boy avoided eye contact with her opting to look back towards the shore across the water before taking in a deep breath, "No." he stated firmly "This is my home, I belong here, the Royals would never allow the son of Jafar anywhere near them and," this time he stared straight at her, "I wouldn't blame them. They put our parents here for a reason, and they left them to keep and raise us for a reason. Maybe in fear, maybe to make us be the villains of their children's and grandchildren's lives who knows, but they didn't want us."

With that Dame could only contemplate his words, wondering if maybe, just maybe he was right. Perhaps the real reason the children of the Isle were kept in poverty, malnourished, and beaten on a daily was so they grew bitter and would then be forced to make their kids become heroes. From that day on, every time she would look over to Auradon, a feeling of disgust and bitterness swelled insider against the beings who abandoned, all of them.

.

.

* * *

**Notes**:

Taka- Son of Kaa the snake OC

Reza-Son on Nasira (the 2001 Aladdin villain, aka Jafar's cray cray sis) OC

Othello-Son of Lago

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait on this here, I got wrapped up in other works haha. Anyways welcome to the dark shit I added, and there will be more in the next chapters. It won't be a super slow burn to Auradon but it won't be happening till chapter 10, but I swear it'll be worth it. And don't worry Harry will be getting loads more story time (as will Gil and the others, so look forward to that!)

* * *

**Edited/Revised: 6/9/2019**


	3. Territories

**Summary**: The isle of the lost, the land of the forgotten, and damned. A place for villains and ''evil-doers' to live out their days in the bed they made. They claim the kids would be better off with their parents, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, or does it?

Dark AU, Mature themes, rewrite of Disney Descendents. Oc! Isle centric

* * *

**A/N:** In honor of Descendants 3 and the unfortunate and heartbreaking death of Cameron Boyce, rest in peace, I have returned to this fic.

D3 does not fit exactly with this fic, though neither does D2 (as we'll see later) so I am not sure if I will keep much of D3. With Mals parentage (which wasn't hard to guess) I will most likely keep it, however, things will be different as in a previous chapter I had stated that Hades had a child and was on the Isle. Sooooooo whoops. Plot hole I've gotta fix!

* * *

**Warnings**: Abuse/child neglect, emotional/mental abuse, cussing, etc. Dark themes below.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Disney Descendants

* * *

That following afternoon, Dame found herself by the piers once more. Except for

this time, she was in the company of both CJ, Harriet, Harry, and Uma.

On the latter two's boat, which was very small in comparison to Harriet's and CJ's, it was spacious enough for their crew though, she was situated between the Hook sisters as she sat across from the ship's captain and first mate.

Uma, sat slouched in a chair far too big for her child-like size, but no doubt by the time she was in her late teens it would fit her perfectly if the chair survived that long. Beside her, Harry was sprawled over the side of it, lower body dangling from a stool as he paid very little mind to everything happening.

"Why did you call this meeting," the sea witch's daughter asked, head titled sideways as her hat slipped down her forehead, "You brought back up."

Dame didn't dare look to the two blondes beside herself instead keeping her head up as she replied coolly, "I was hoping we could come to some sort of arrangement Uma."

"Don't use big words Dame," Harry intervened, "Makes you sound all posh like some wannabe hero."

His oldest sister was able to maintain a straight face, only slightly twitching by his words while his younger one let out a set of giggles which soon developed into a fit of laughter much to his anger. "What's so funny CJ? Shudapp would ya? If you don't stop I'll"

"Harry!" Uma commanded loudly, "Enough, the sooner we're done the faster we can kick them out got it?" The pirate huffed but stood down despite the death glare he was throwing at them, he was going to be bitter for the rest of the week.

"Speak we haven't got all day."

She rolled her eyes, "I have already brought it up with Mal-" the blue-haired girl growled at the name but said nothing as Dame continued, "-and many of the others have already agreed to it leaving you to be the final one to agree-"

"Just spit it out already I'm getting bored!"

"Fine then Uma," she wasn't in much of a mood to deal with the young pirate, "My land, the tower to be precise, I want it to be neutral."

There was a moment of silence that passed through the cramped captain's cabin before Harry let out a confused laugh, "That's a funny joke Dame, didn't know you were such a kidder ha." But there was no smile or look of amusement on her face causing him to quiet down as he realized she meant it, "You can't be serious that's the most stupidest thing-"

"What would that mean exactly huh? And why is it worthwhile for us?"

She had been prepared for Uma's questions as she smiled widely at the girl. Uma was intelligent, perhaps not as much so as Hanna or Freddie, but she could use her brain. However, at times though, the girl often acted on her emotions, a common trait among all kids on the Isle it seemed, if Harry, Zevon, and even Jay demonstrated.

"Medical care, no questions asked. I will be at your beck and call, if you need me I'll be there." The blue-haired girl tilted her head, "How is that different from now?"

"You will take priority this time, if you need me, I will drop anything I am doing to come. I am at your disposable."

There was a hushed silence that passed by them, "What did you offer Mal then?" she hissed out, spite filling ever letter of her rivals name, "You can't offer her the same thing."

Dame nodded her head, "I didn't offer her anything, she didn't want anything," which was true. Mal had no reason to want her, the girl's small crew didn't fight others or getting into danger like Uma's they had no need of her services. "She'll go through with it if you say yes."

Uma scoffed, "You expect me to believe that?" she laughed along with Harry, "So it all lies with me, what power I hold ha!" Dame tried not to roll her eyes although CJ did in her stead, "And what of the other territories hmm? Freddie? Shan Yu's kids? Do they agree as well?"

"You and Mal hold the most power on the Isle, if you both fall so will they, it truly does all rest in your hands Uma." She replied, knowing full well how her words filled the young girl up with such pride and egotism.

"I will give you my answer later today then," Uma finally said before standing up, much to Harry's surprise who no doubt believed that she was going to turn her offer down, "Now the leave before I force you."

Smiling ever so slightly she made her way out oft he captain's cabin followed closely by CJ and Harriet who escorted her back to the pier. The pair bid her their goodbyes and good luck in regards to Uma's decision before taking their leave back to their crews who were awaiting their return.

Having not much else planned that afternoon, Dame made her way as usual to the bazaar to see what, if anything there was to trade, Of course, there was nothing good, but she still made her daily route through the stores and stalls with not much in mind. Deciding to go back home she made her way back up the gravel travel towards the tower.

And then someone called out to her.

At first, she thought she had merely misheard or perhaps it was the wind yet when she heard her name once more she turned to find the owner of the voice. It was like a wave of deja vu, having a similar experience with a certain thief the day before however, this was different. Much different.

Before her, leaning on a wall to stable himself, hobbling on one leg was Gil, Gaston's son.

Although his real name was Gaston the Third, or it would be if his father had deemed him responsible or good enough to carry the name. Left nameless and without anything to call his own he had been quickly taken under Uma and Harry's wing, considered the third in command, their little puppy of muscle and size.

They had named him Gil, a nickname that he took for his own. Soon enough even his own family, his brothers, and stepmothers used it too. The only one she wasn't too sure who used the name was his father, although it wasn't as if that information affected her too greatly so she never reached out to know it.

"Dame wait!" He called out to her, breaths sporadic and crazy, eyes filled with emotion, "Please wait I-" He stumbled on the gravel path falling towards the ground although never making an impact.

Her hands wrapped around his shoulders, pushing him back up onto his feet as he stabled himself, "Thank you." Gil was one of the only kids on the Isle whoever said 'please' or 'thank you'. Perhaps him and young Dizzy, who was barely four years in age, just over a decade younger then Dame, were the only kids to say those words. However, Diizyy was the only one to say sorry, something that gave her lots of grief from the other kids and her own cousins.

Well until Mal and Evie swooped her up, bringing the young child under their fold.

"What do you want Gil, does Harry or Uma need me?" She asked confused given she had just seen the pair just a few minutes before.

While she had her own experiences with the large boy, she never was left in the same room with him. He was strong and big, but not too bright, having gained the brawn of his father, much like Gaston Jr. and Gaston the Second, but not much of a brain. She didn't mind the boy but she always didn't hold many emotions towards him in the first place, he seemed like a background character.

"Actually," he began, "I need your help. You can do that healing stuff right?" Dame nodded until he gestured downwards to his leg.

Before her, she was met with a large stain of red. Blood had gushed and soaked the pants of his leg, and the limb appeared crooked and if she could guess, completely broken. "How on earth-?" she asked, the words flooding out unconsciously as she bent down to touch it only to lean away in horror.

"I had a fight with my dad. No big deal, I was being my stupid self," he replied with a pained grin, "He's a great dad you know. No one's as great as Gaston-"

"Shush," she told him, cutting him off, not wanting to hear the 'reasonings' for such an injury as she reached into her satchel to pull out some wrappings to bandage his leg. He jolted forward from the pressure, his hands grasping her shoulders to stabilize himself as he bent over her in pain.

Dame knew she had to take him somewhere. The streets were no place to take a look at such an injury. They were too far away from the docks to go back to Uma's ship and she didn't feel comfortable to go get help when Gil was in such a weakened state.

Checking around to see if they were alone, which they were, Dame stood up, taking the boys arm under her shoulder, "Come, I'll take a better look at you at my place, it's just up this path, think you can do that for me?" Replying with a yes the pair slowly made their way to the tower, a walk that would've taken no more than seven or eight minutes having been stretched out to almost thirty.

Once they make it to the broken down tower she helped him inside, physically moving several of the large brick tones that had fallen from one of the tower walls.

The trek up the tower stairs was horrible.

Gil had tried to ease his weight on her shoulder by leaning against the rickety railings, although when there was no more rail it wasn't a pretty sight. Blood trickled out from her makeshift wrappings around his calf although none seemingly spilled onto the cold stone, saving her from having to clean it up later.

When they finally made it to her room, they were met with the shocked and confused faces of Carlos and Jay. She had partially forgotten that they were both still in her 'home'.

"What's he doing here?" Jay sneered, eyeing the boy with disgust as he took a protective stance over Carlos who looked scared by Gil's presence.

Dame tried not to roll her eyes, without saying a word she gestured to the pool of blood gathering beneath them, looking down at Gil's leg.

The two boys followed her gaze as they too saw what she saw, albeit slower. The boy's leg wad completely busted. After that there wasn't much more complaining from Jay's mouth nor did Carlos look as fearful now realizing Gastons son too was badly injured.

What did surprise her, however, was when she had struggled to set him on her nest of blankets, Jay had moved and went over to help. "I'm not heartless," he told her when she gave him a look.

"Never thought you didn't have one," she replied in earnest as he moved away from the two, back over to Carlos where he proceeded to wrap his arm around.

"This is going to hurt," she told Gil who tried to smile through the pain although his eyes betrayed him, "It's all good if Harry trusts you, so do I."

She fought the urge to look away, but still hesitated ever slightly when she pulled the fabric away from his leg. Red and crookedness met her, making her pull away ever so slightly. The skin had been ripped, pulled back in a grotesque kind of way, the blood seeping out like a waterfall, it didn't even look real, like running paint. Dame had half a mind to turn around yet there was an odd intrigue with the wound too, watching it pulse hot and fiery.

Tracing her fingers ever so slightly against the torn parts of his skin, she heard a pained hiss. Eyes darting over to Gil, who throughout it all, staring at the wound that encompassed his leg, did not a tear was fall from his face, "Is it bad?" he asked her as he let out another groan when she brushed the pads of her fingers against the under part of his knees.

"It's-" she caught herself off, unsure how to respond. Dame had never seen an injury so bad. It didn't help that he had walked on the leg which only prompted to make it worse. The closest injury she had seen was when Hans Westergard had gutted a man in the middle of the street for insulting him. It was a horrific sight, scaring everyone around, including his own daughter Hanna in the process.

Luckily for herself, she hadn't been there to witness the event. Instead, only seeing the aftermath. There was a permanent bloodstain where the fight had occurred. The man, well, he lived, although it is not much of a life to live given the man was paralyzed, had half his stomach missing, and had a permanent tremble no matter what.

The consequences of his poorly treated wounds were grave. And Dame had no intention to let Gil be the same.

But she wasn't a doctor nor had magic. There was no way she could treat such an injury, she didn't have the right equipment and what little she had scraped together were dull or almost broken. There was no point for her to go to Ursula or Dr. Facilier's, she knew they wouldn't be able to do much better than herself and considering their steep prices, it wouldn't be useful.

"It's not good," she replied finally catching the soft-sounding sigh from Carlos and the scoff from Jay who both were watching them intently.

The boy nodded slowly as he processed what she said before asking a minute later, "Will I lose the leg?"

Almost stumbling to her feet, taken aback by his words she quickly shook her head, "No! Definitely not!" There was no way she could perform such a surgery and in truth, even thinking about it scared her. "I think I can handle it but-" Her voice trailed off, gazing landing again to his leg, "-we'll see what I can do alright?"

Walking over to her stash of medical supplies, or at least what she deemed were decent enough to use she tried to think about what to do. In most circumstances she could shuffle people in and out within an hour, never having to worry about it later however in cases like this she had no idea. Given the severity and the time between treatment, she knew the risks and consequences.

One one side, if all goes alright, she manages to low the inflammation, keep the infection from spreading and suture his leg up, he will be walking and good as new in six months. But on the other side, he could grow to have a limp, become trapped in constant pain especially if one of his nerves were pinched, or on the worse side, he could lose all movement in that limb and never walk again.

It was terrifying, the unknown future as it were.

Dame hadn't even noticed Jay stalk up behind her, blocking her between her makeshift broken dresser, "How bad?" he asked causing her to raise her brow in surprise as he shrugged slightly, "Can you fix him?"

She shook her head ever so slightly, eyes gazing away, "I don't know," she responded truthfully, "it's bad Jay, really bad. I don't know if I can do it. There are too many factors what if I-"

"What happens to happen," he reassured her, taking her shaky hands in his, "You are amazing just look at what you did with Carlos or the Tremaine daughters, you save lives."

"But what if-"

"Just shut up Dame, everything will be fine I believe in you, that kid, no matter what stupid side he chose to be on, he trusts you too. Why else did he seek you out rather than Ursula, his so-called leader's own mother, you know why? It's because you are the best on the Isle."

She felt her cheeks heat up as she pulled her hands out from his, "Even still, he may never walk again and I don't want to destroy his life because of my inability."

The boy sighed rolling his eyes, "You can at least attempt to do something, us standing here won't do anything." He glanced over at Carlos and then at Gil, his eyes softening slightly, "Use me."

"What did you just say?"

"I said use me. I'll give you backup on this alright? Anything you need me to do, I got you," He gave her a determined look, "Hand you things, get water, tools, food, even holding him done, I got your back Dame. Just say the word your wish is my command."

A smile tugged at her lips, "Alright then I need you to go set the fireplace and take these tools and that jar of water," she handed him the equipment, "They need to be sterilized first if you would." He nodded before making his way to the hovel of the broken down the fireplace.

Grabbing a few bandages she trekked back to Gil who had a dazed look in his eyes, watching the blood that was still seeping out although more slowly than before, "You there?" he perked up at her voice head jerking to meet her gaze as he gave her a goofy grin, "I'm right where you left me!"

She forced a smile on her face, "I can see that" she knelt down onto the pile of pillows and blankets as she set her basket of bandages down too. "This may hurt a little, can you bear with me Gil?" with a squeak of a yes she proceeded to carefully left his injured leg up, moving more of the pillows and blankets underneath it so he would be elevated upwards.

To his credit, he didn't pull away, only whimpering slightly when her fingers touched him and as she raised it. "What's going to happen now?" he asked her while she began cleaning the leg, causing waves of shivers to cascade through him every other second, "What are ya gonna do?"

As she cleaned she hummed softly, "Well I'm going to clean your leg up a bit alright and then I'm going to have sew it up along here so it doesn't get infected," she paused when Jay came over with her now sterile tools and boiling water, "Your leg will be put into a makeshift split for a little while so it heals properly."

He nodded at each word, 'Is it going to hurt?"

She hesitatned a moment before nodding, "It will be extremely painful," his pale face seemed to drain even move as he gulped, "Luckily," she continued, "I have something for you to take."

Grabbing the bottle of old sedatives she had found lying by the shore a year or two back she handed him one of the few pills still left, "This will help you sleep alright, you won't feel a thing."

To his credit, he didn't bolt away or shove that out of her hands instead of taking it, along with the small flask of alcohol she always carried for certain patients and downed it. It didn't take long before he was out cold, slipping into a peaceful sleep, his chest lowering steadily with each intake despite the continuous twitching of his leg.

Giving a nod to Jay, the two proceeded to work on the boy's leg. Finishing cleaning and then prepping it before Dame began to sew it back together. Halfway through it though, Jay had to turn away, gagging at both the sight and smell where some of the skin had already begun to be infected, having to excuse himself to go sit with Carlos and Othello by the gaping hole of a window in the tower.

The surgery itself lasts almost an hour, mostly due to her hesitance to actually puncture the skin. Thankfully she had some prior knowledge in what she was doing, having had one of her odd visions a few weeks prior where she had seen a kidney transplant occur before her very eyes or well mind.

Once it was all done and cleaned up Dame washed herself up with the now lukewarm water before tossing it out the window much to the grins of the boys who sat watching her. Heating up a small pot of soup with slightly stale bread and splitting a banana in fourths she handed Carlos and Jay some dinner while she hand feed their birdy companion.

Eating was mostly silent give or take a few words that were the equilivant to 'thank you' and 'yum'.

It was still too early to safely return Carlos, and given that Cruella hadn't seemed to notice her son was no longer in her hellish place she called a closet, neither her nor Jay was in any rush. And while Jay had to 'work' for his dad, Jafar didn't care much, as long as he brought home goodies here and there that they could resell. Othello was one of several siblings that Iago had truthfully cared for, a rarity among villain parents, but wasn't too worried if his children were around Jafar or Jay.

As for Dame herself, Gothel could've cared less.

That woman barely even realized or acknowledged she had a daughter let alone if she had her own company over. If Dame stayed away from her so-called mother, then she would stay away from her side of the tower, enough said.

After clearing away the bowls and food scraps, they all tucked into the other side of her blanket nest. Jay on one side of Carlos while she laid on the other with Othello between the boy's arms. Saying their goodnights and evil dreams to one another they all fell into sleep.

For the first time in a long time, Dame felt content falling asleep but she knew dark times were on the horizon, she could feel them lurking beyond the darkness.

* * *

**Ages**-

Dizzy-4

Carlos -9

Dame and Gil-11

Harry and Jay-12

Uma and Mal-10


	4. Neutral

**Summary**: The isle of the lost, the land of the forgotten, and damned. A place for villains and ''evil-doers' to live out their days in the bed they made. They claim the kids would be better off with their parents, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, or does it?

Dark AU, Mature themes, rewrite of Disney Descendents. Oc! Isle centric

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Disney properties, obviously

* * *

The next morning was not so peaceful.

Waking up to the thunderous footsteps and loud echoing voices bouncing through the broken tower was not how Dame or her half-asleep guests imagined awakening to.

Then again, it wasn't the worst thing to wake up to. All things considered, it was probably one of the better mornings of that month. Seeing as how for the last few weeks, Gothel had been hosting late-night guests who were very vocal, both in the evening and morning.

Again, it could've been worse.

Opening her eyes to the same bright sun that also made her sight hazy, a few moments later and her eyes now adjusted Dame did her best to see what the commotion was.

Pulling her head up, as the rest of her body was trapped beneath the pile of blankets and limbs of her guests, her grey eyes landed on four figures.

One garbed in blues and blacks, hair braided with small beads and shells while a pirate hat donned her head. In front of the girl was the raccoon faced boy who swung his sword before thinking.

To their side was the anointed leader of the Isle kids, dressed in purples and greens, head to toe, and the usual devilish smile on her face was replaced with a frown. Beside her, close to her shoulder was the isle's only bona fide princess, flashing the blues, greys, and red her mother was known for.

Uma, Harry, Mal, and Evie.

Not exactly who she ever expected to see in her room but she supposed more bizarre things could have been.

Glancing over to her, Dame noticed the watchful eye of Jay who, as he had awoken, looked on at the four who had yet to realize the pair's awakeness. On her other side, neither Carlos nor Gil were awake, Othello wrapped in the former boy's arms peaceful unaware to the argument taking place not ten feet away.

Jay exchanged a look with her, the two having their own conversation with their eyes before the boy sighed, giving in, "Isn't it too early to be fighting already?"

The foursome turned towards them, whipping around in surprise and shock that he and Dame were not asleep.

"Dame!" Evie exclaimed pulling away from Mal to go over to her friend with a bright smile.

"Jay," Mal said with a nod of acknowledgment lacking the same enthusiasm that her best friend had when seeing her friend, although if anyone asked they were all just acquaintances. "What happened? What is this?"

Maleficent's daughter asked gesturing to the nest like bed and Carlos's sleeping form, "Is he alright?"

Jay shrugged, "I'd ask the doc here, she's the one looking after him and-"

"Who said you can ask the questions?" Uma interjected, trying to push past Mal over to Dame with a huff, "Dame, what is going on? What in Davy Jones locker did this to Gil?"

"-If you let me finish," Jay continued annoyed, "Dame here is looking after them both."

Eyes turned to her as they waited, "To answer your questions, both Carlos and Gil are hurt and I'm looking after them both," she put her hand up to stop the protests, "I know I'm exclusive to the docks, but Carlos was here first and wasn't going to throw him out as his mother would've."

Mal shot her a small but noticeable smile, "and half brain here?"

"His name is Gil, not half-brain you-"

"Harry! Not now," Uma warned, grabbing his shoulder and yanking him away from the purple-haired girl roughly, "You don't want to wake Gil up got it?"

"Gil found me yesterday in case you were wondering. It was Gaston, I think something happened between them," as Dame spoke she could see Harry's shoulders rise and fall in anger, his lips curling into a snarl but they all knew there was nothing they could do.

No one cared what their children did on the Isle. If there was an issue it is up to the kids to figure it out, parents do not get involved in such 'trivial' things. It was a way to show strength and courage, running to one's parents is considered cowardice and weak.

That said, kids stayed away from adults and the adults stayed out of their issues. That was how things were. But if a kid tried to mess with one of the OG villains, well it was assured that no parent no matter how much they cared for their kids would step in between. Unless the villain slighted the parent in some way such was almost the case with Evie and the Grimhilde almost being banished for not inviting Mal to her party (which would've been the case if Dame's visions followed through).

No matter how much Uma and Gaston cared for Gil, neither was powerful enough to stand up to him. And neither Ursula or Hook would support such risky and suicidal actions, as even if they were more caring then others to their offspring, would merely see a parent reprimanding their kid.

"How is he?" Harry finally said, his head parallel to the floor, "What's the damage Dame?" All malice and hate were gone from his voice. His tone was devoid of all emotion as for the first time since she'd known the pirate he had become serious.

She looked between the two, "It'll heal but-" the uncertainty was evited in her words. "But what? You can tell us, we're not going to push you off the plank idiot."

"Best case scenario he'll be fine in six months to a year given healing and how much he pushes himself on that leg. But worst case, the leg-" she knelt beside Gil, sitting across from the pirate who at that moment like more boy then the false man persona he carried so often, "-gets infected and if not treated right it may need to be removed."

Silence rang over them as no one moved nor spoke.

In truth, no matter how many books, gauze or expired medicine she had. All the medical knowledge she somehow had would never be enough to handle something of this magnitude. For Gil to be fine, healthy and all, she would need better equipment, sanitation, clean supplies, and tools that were not almost a century old.

But everyone knew, that for that to happen Auradon would have to care. A statement all who lived on the Isle knew would never happen.

"I won't come to that though right?" Uma stated almost commanding her to reveal that she was just joking with them all then see the gravity of reality.

Abruptly, Harry stood up, "It won't, of course not," he said trying to reassure her although it seemed he needed those words spoken for himself, "Dame's the best doctor nurse thing on the Isle, she'll make sure he's fine."

The pirates turned towards her, "I will do my best."

With that settled the next issue that needed to be addressed was, well, the fact that two of the three kid leaders on the Isle were together, Mal and Uma, the third being Freddie.

It was like slow motion as the room quickly devolved into shouting and threats. Everything from staying on their side of the Isle to threatening to push one another out of the tower. Mal and Uma fought with one another, exchanging a slew of words as the former dodged the tackles of the later. While that happened Jay and Hary seemed to be enthralled in a punching session, narrowly avoiding her patients as Evie covered Carlos and Othello in fear that they would be trampled in the fights.

And Dame herself just sat there watching it all. It was only when she felt Gil twitch his fingers, waking up to the commotion, and twisting over to find Carlos also coming to Dame put her foot down.

Or in this case, threw one of the dented metal bowls she had laying by her against the wall. The sound echoed through the open tower room, drawing all eyes to the curved in bowl rolling by her makeshift bookcase and that at her.

Gesturing to her now awaken patients who looked both confused and scared all fighting spirit quickly disappeared. "Now then-" she said in a low tone, "-if that's all you need I have patients to attend to. If you still need to fight, feel free to do it outside and if you can't find the exit I'll through you out of that one," she jammed her thumb to the hole behind her, "Or you can sit down and discuss things in a civil matter."

There were several sounds of protests and an eye roll from Mal but she silenced them with a glare as they reluctantly sat down. "We're villains, we don't do civil Dame."

"For once, I agree with kelp head over there."

"Why you-"

"Enough!" she shouted again, "I don't care what your excuses are it doesn't matter." Huffing annoyed, "Just because we are villains doesn't mean we have to act like animals. Do you think Claude Frollo rose to his status by shouting? Or Hans gaining the admiration of Anna and the people of Arendelle by calling them names? Or even Ursula and Maleficient didn't succeed by squabbling ith their opponents."

There was a moment of reflection," Do you want to know why they almost succeeded? They knew what cards to play. They were ambitious and cunning, like Scar, others were charismatic like Hans and Dr. Faccilier. And others, like your parents, Maleficient and Ursula had something that the other wanted."

She reached for Carlos and Gil's hands, gripping them as she continued, "Because where I am, the one you should be most worried about is me."

The wind blew into the room, causing the loose strands of hair that had escaped her braid to swirl around her. It was as if the temperature had dropped several degrees as her eyes narrowed at the four in front of her.

While Gothel was not a powerful villain she still had a good amount of power. Having been able to kidnap a princess from a fully armed castle right in front of Corona's king and queen was something not to take lightly. Despite popular belief, her mother's looks weren't the only thing she got from the woman for she also possessed her own streak of cunningness and manipulation.

"You see," she began tightening her grip on the two boys beside her as she slowly pulled them closer to herself, "I am the one who has something you desire. If we are playing villains then I will refuse to heal these two. Nd as you stated Harry, I am the only one you all can afford to do business with and we all know that neither Gaston nor Cruella would pay to get their offspring healed which means if I don't do it, no one will."

A snarl erupted from Harry, "How dare you! I will kill-"

She laughed, "Don't see?" she cocked her head to the fact she now had both Carlos and Gil tucked beneath her arms as she switched the grip to the shoulders. Evie from her side had let go of the black and white-haired boy who didn't seem to mind changing arms, at least for the moment.

"I am not strong like you, Jay, Harry. I take after Gothel in that aspect and because I do not have any weapon on me I would not be able to fight you off especially if you both came at me. And I do not have the familial backing of your mothers Mal, Uma. In fact, you could beat me up and leave me for dead and no one would blink an eye."

Something clicked in Jay's head as he took a step forward, "What are you doing Dame?"

Smiling she shrugged, "I'm proving a point. You see everyone has their strengths and weaknesses and in order to win, we have to find our opponents. And you see, I believe I have yours right now."

In a mere second Carlos, Gil, and Dame were no longer close to the others, now only a few inches away from the open wall that was, a matter of fact, was very high up. Making sure that she didn't disturb their injuries too much she moved her head to their ears, whispering something that made them relax even if only slightly.

"I can not fight back, not with fists or swords. There is no magic to protect me nor anything to keep you from attacking me. But as long as I have these two," she looked behind her to the outside, "I make the rules or else."

Her voice trailed off as she made a 'woosh' sound with her mouth before finishing it off with a splat and a snap of her neck. It didn't take a genius to get what she was implying as the five of them scrambled towards the three.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," she interrupted shaking her finger, "If you get any closer I may lose my balance and it would be a rather painful fall."

They seemed to exchange silent looks, "Why are you doing this Dame? They didn't do anything to you."

Dame looked over at Evie, "That's the point, isn't it? It's like you all said, we're villains, this is what we do. It doesn't matter who gets hurt, does it? Innocent or not."

"Okay, we can talk this out, right guys?" Mal stated as she lowered herself back down to the floor looking at Jay and Evie to follow who slowly and reluctantly did so, "Right guys?" Her green eyes boring into the blue-haired girl beside her who nodded once, "Yeah sure whatever."

And so, for the next fifteen minutes, the five talked, keeping things civil, or at the very least as civil as they could. When they finally came to a conclusion on what will happen Dame released the two boys and bird, carefully taking them back to her nest of blankets.

"So what is the verdict then?"

Mal and Uma shared a look of annoyance and reluctant defeat, something that she was sure would not be seen again for a long time, "Fish hair here will stay in her turf and I stay on ours."

"And as long as you heal my crew without complaint, you will be under our protection as always," Uma added growling at the insult that was thrown at her by the purple-haired girl.

She smiled in triumph, "Same goes with us, you have my protection."

Dame leaned back as she didn't hold back her grin, "I see. Then I have one other thing to add and I'll agree." There were some protests from Jay and Harry but they silenced when their leaders turned to them to be quiet, "My tower, the moment you step in, there will be no fighting no matter who I am healing."

Uma sputtered, "That's selfish of you to ask for-"

Mal raised her eyebrows, "But what if-"

She put her hand up to stop them, "That is my wish. But if you rather try your hand at healing for self I'm sure Carlos and Gil here won't mind at all."

And with that, they agreed, and thus tower became a neutral zone where anyone could go no matter their allegiance. There was to be no fighting inside and if there was so much of anything the resembled she reserved the right to turn them away or even refuse to serve anyone else in their allegiance.

It was a deadly game, Dame knew that to be true, but she also knew that they were young. And perhaps, with time, such an agreement would help those on the Isle in the long run. Only time would tell.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter but necessary! The next chapter will have some time skipping in it and will be darker just as a heads up! Also, Dame was not going to actually harm Gil or Carlos, it was just her way of proving a point to the others, which will be addressed in the next chapter!


End file.
